xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Winifred Fowl
Winifred Fowl, (or Miss Fowl), is a teacher at Lindbergh Elementary. When she first appears in the movie, she has a standard teacher role. When Jimmy questions the standard of research on the school projects, Miss Fowl hastily shifts the focus to show and tell instead of answering. She also shows annoyance at Sheen, for the seventh week in a row that he had brought Ultra Lord. Sometimes, she makes random parrot noises, hence her name. Once, in "I Dream of Jimmy", she laid eggs of smaller versions of herself in Carl's dream. Throughout the series, Miss Fowl usually only appears to fill the part of the part of a teacher. Most often, she has just concluded a lesson on some random topic, such as "why cowboys are bow-legged." She plays a minor role in the movie, where she gets shrunk by Jimmy's shrink ray, though Jimmy was not aware of it. She is first threatened by a worm, giant by her standards, which had been living in her apple. Although none of the children realizes it, she is passed over by the Yolkians and becomes the only adult left. At the end of the movie, she has tamed the worm, calling it Mr. Wiggles, and is riding towards the cafeteria. In a special sneak peek for the series that aired during the 2002 KCA, it is revealed that she has been running into many trouble during the time she was shrunk such as becoming the ruler of an ant colony. She has an important role in Substitute Creature, where Jimmy accidentally mutates her into a fifty-foot tall spinach monster. When Jimmy brings Thomas Edison to the present, he becomes infatuated with her, to the point that he does not want to return to the past and the time stream is in danger. Her age is unknown, yet she appears to be in her late years, at least over her 80's, since in the eighty-second father's day folly in Make Room for Daddy-O, she states that she remembers the first as if it were yesterday, along with working at a rodeo before she became a teaher for seventy-four years. She is based on the Mater Dei High School faculty member Mrs. Larsen. John A. Davis, attended Mater Dei High School had Mrs. Larsen as an Economics teacher. In the video game Jimmy Neutron: Jet Fusion, the Virtual World Reproduction Machine transforms her into The Goddess of Fire and being the second boss of the game, the boss of World 3. In order to hurt her, the player has to blow a wind turbine with the primary fire of the Gust Buster Fan to open a pit of acid in the ground, then going up to her and using the secondary fire of the GBF to knock her into the acid. Doing this 2 more times rewards the player with the second idol. Quotes * "Sheen, this is the seventh week in a row you've shown Ultra Lord in class!" -Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "I'm afraid I know someone who could, an old student of mine. Finbarr Calamitous! This is his bite mark he's back!" -Professor Calamitous, I Presume * "No truck driving in the hall way!" -Substitute Creature * "Get off the stage Jimmy!" -The Eggpire Strikes Back * "I miss them all so much. Except Sheen!" -Journey to the Center of Carl * "Sweat muffins, were trapped!" -The Eggpire Strikes Back * "Yes, how'd ya like to sit dooooown!!!" -Sheen's Brain * "Sorry I couldn't find a red haired woman named Tessy." -Nightmare in Retroville Trivia * She was once caught "Grading while Driving", an obvious parody of "drinking while driving". * In the episode "Foul Bull", Ms. Fowl is revealed to have worked at a rodeo, prior to becoming a teacher. * Ms. Fowl makes a cameo in an episode of The Loud House along with other elderly Nicktoon characters. * She became a teacher due to her horse bucking her off while she was performing in a rodeo. * Her birthday is June 8th. * She mentioned that she was once married to a werewolf. * She had a Twonkie, which transformed in to a monster after singing about the alphabet in "Attack Of The Twonkies" * When Sheen's brain is super-charged to the point that he rules all of Retroville, he states that he will pick the fairest of the town's females for his queen. Miss Fowl misinterprets this to mean her and promptly tells him "I'm afraid of commitment." * When she talks, she reminds you of a parrot. * Miss Fowl seems to dislike Sheen. This is especially apparent in Journey to the Center of Carl when she professes how much she misses all of her students - except Sheen. * She has been teaching for 74 years as mentioned in How to Sink a Sub before raising her piercing educator's skunk eye. * Miss Fowl's name and voice are both based on a specific type of bird named a fowl. * Miss Fowl acts like a teacher throughout the series, whether school's in or not. Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Metahumans Category:Body Alteration Category:Retroville Category:Americans Category:Glasses Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Teachers